


lamplight

by nonopiimagines



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Awful flirting, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Reader is The Captain, Reader-Insert, Swearing, all in the dark streets of stellar bay, first time i met nyoka i had to drop everything and write this, nyoka is stellar bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: gender-neutral captain x nyokathe captain and nyoka have a conversation in the dark streets of Stellar Bay.
Relationships: Reader/Nyoka, The Captain/Nyoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	lamplight

You pull at the ascot, a little tremble in your hands. "Why do you wear this dumb fucking thing?" Try to come off cool, try to ignore how nervous Nyoka makes you.

The woman laughs, brief but boisterous. Your so close to her, you could feel her chest rise and fall as she caught her breath.

"You seemed to like it when we first met." You could feel her smile more than see it, the only light coming from a derelict street light a few steps away. You wanted to kiss her smile, make it stay between you both forever. Instead, you busied your hands with untying the pristine white cloth, your fingers occasionally grazing Nyoka's skin, making her even breaths skip a beat.

"C'mon, Cap, you can't undress me out her in the open. What will people think?" There was only teasing in Nyoka's words, but it succeeded in making your hands shake more and heat flare up on your cheeks. She knew what effect she had on you. Everything she did was intentional.

Finally the ascot was free, slipping around Nyoka's neck and into your hands. "I'm merely taking a token," you were surprised how steady you kept your voice, the darkness around you giving you the confidence you needed. "I'll redeem my prize later." You wanted to wiggle your eyebrows at her, but you knew she wouldn't see anything.

"You're a funny one." She seemed completely unfazed by your flirting, but maybe it was just your imagination. As you played with the ascot in your hands, she felt her way from your elbow, up your forearm, to your wrist, her grip gentle as she brought it to get lips for a chaste kiss. 

"You can redeem your prize anytime, no token necessary." It felt like just a whisper, passing through your skin and bones, up into your ear. Your brain gripping onto the information like it was a secret code to be sifted through, finding every ounce of intention Nyoka left behind. But your thoughts were broken as she dropped your wrist and stepped back. Your mind already reeling, missing the sensation of her chapped lips on your skin, the tickle of her hair on your fingertips. 

You couldn't find the words to tell her not to go. "Nyoka." Just say her name, feel it leave your lips. It won't be the last time.

"You gotta let a girl freshen up. I'll see you back on the ship, Cap." You saw the glint in her eye as she turned to leave, her form disappearing in the winding streets of Stellar Bay.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines


End file.
